Sword and Dragon
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Um mundo de fantasia de glórias e perigo. No meio disso Ash, um patrulheiro, pretende ser o maior herói de todos os tempos. Ele se alia a uma amiga monge de artes marciais chamada Hilda para combater as organizações criminosas. Vai ajuntar forças com uma ladra meia-demônio, uma guerreira redneck, uma bruxa gótica e um mago charlatão. Será que esse grupo vai dá certo?
1. Em uma taberna

Uma pequena taberna simples em um vilarejo predominante humano parecendo uma retratação fidedigna da era medieval fictícia, afinal esses lugares não eram muito comuns nessa época da humanidade. Contudo essa história não se passa no mundo real histórico da Europa, mas sim em um mundo de fantasia com tema medieval onde os humanos dividem espaço com diversas raças humanoides.

Os feéricos das florestas e senhores da imortalidade, os elfos. Os senhores da montanha e mestres da forja, os anões. O povo discreto, acolhedor e bondoso, os halflings. O povo nobre descendente dos poderosos dragões, os draconatos. Os curiosos e exploradores gnomos. Os descendentes das criaturas infernais, tieflings. E dois povos mestiços que compartilham a cultura de duas raças, mas não pertencem a nenhuma: os meio-orcs e meio-elfos.

Um mundo de aventuras, deuses de todos os tipos e criaturas míticas e lendárias. Das vastas terras de Zaron onde humanos e elfos compartilham a mesma ambição de ter uma relíquia dos deuses chamada 'Cajado da Verdade', onde seus possuidores possuem o poder do universo em mãos.

A Cidade de Pastoria não é uma cidade grande, mas é movimentada para ter um comércio relativamente bem sucedido tendo diversos caminho e um porto. A taberna do Barril Dourado é muito bem administrada pela simpática Jo Barril Dourado que mantém qualidade a três gerações halfling, uma média de 100 anos cada geração. O ambiente dispõe de largas mesas de madeira com bancos sem encostos, balcão com banquetas, barris de hidromel e uma escada que liga para os quartos dos andares superiores. Também possui um palco para os bardos cantarem suas canções.

Em uma mesa um humano encontra-se sozinho servindo em um perfil e uma caneca de hidromel. Esse humano tem uma idade aparente de 25 anos, estatura média, cabelos castanhos bem cuidados, sem barba, olhos castanhos e um olhar atento para tudo. Mesmo sendo acima do peso ideal humano - que dá um abdômen avantajado, possui o cuidado de alguém vaidoso e um corpo relativamente treinado com braços musculosos, ombros largos e pernas grossas. A bunda um pouco grande para um humano do seu perfil, mas nada que causa estranheza, apenas pode gerar algum apelido de mau gosto. A pele lisa sem nenhum defeito ou cicatriz. Um discreto furo no queixo levemente quadrado.

Calça preta, botas e camisa vermelha sem mangas que mostra um padrão para uma roupa de aventureiro. O manto vermelho que vai até altura das coxas, um cinto azul claro com uma bolsa de componentes, uma capa azul escura presa a algumas joias douradas e uma garrafa toda detalhada com líquido vermelho. Um chapéu de mago azul claro com uma estrela dourada no centro. Uma mochila próxima dele e um cajado de madeira.

Enquanto está comendo, um bardo canta mais uma canção que chama atenção dele. Ela conta sobre os feitos do lendário do Mago Lendário, o antigo rei dos humanos. Ele é famoso por ter conseguido o título mesmo não sendo nobre. Pelo seu poder mágico, conseguiu tirar dos elfos o Cajado da Verdade e conseguiu afastar as disputas sangrentas com um tipo de acordo. Realmente quando se refere ao rei sempre vem o título Grande Mago, o rei de todos os humanos.

O bardo continua a cantar e tocar com seu alaúde sobre a dedicatória do Grande Mago. A música narra justamente como conseguiu defender o cajado de diversas investidas dos elfos. Até lembra como o rei foi inteligente em fazer acordo com o rei elfo de que o Cajado fique em uma fortificação perto da fronteira entre os reinos de Kupa Keep e Elven. Isso permitiu que as baixas dos dois reinos diminuíssem relativamente.

Parte da música conta como o rei treinou a única descendente da antiga família real, a A Princesa, para governar em seu lugar. E quando chegou a hora o Grande Mago cedeu o trono de bom grado. Num trecho da música o bardo faz uma pausa para uma breve narração.

\- Finalmente, a princesa estava pronta para reinar com toda sabedoria e inteligência. A lendária princesa apaixona-se por nosso herói. Mas, ele é o Grande Mago. Ele jurou ao reino que nunca iria se casar - o bardo faz uma pausa e começa a cantar - A princesa estendeu a mão, mas nada alcançou. Mas é claro, nosso herói continuou, sem nunca olhar para trás.

Quando o bardo parou de cantar a porta da taberna abre revelando um casal de aventureiros. Pelas roupas pode presumir que são um patrulheiro e uma monge de artes marciais.

O homem com idade aparente de 18 anos tem uma estatura alta e porte físico atlético graças seus treinamentos e atuação como patrulheiro. Não chega ser musculoso como um bárbaro, mas possui musculatura suficiente para ser equilibrado em força, agilidade e resistência. Seus cabelos são negros rebeldes, olhos castanhos, um rosto amigável masculino que possui uma peculiar cicatriz em forma de raio em cada bochecha. Usa calça e blusa de bege queimado. Botas de cano longo, luvas de couro batido banhados em azul. Uma armadura de couro batido por baixo de um manto azul. Cinto de couro com uma bolsa do lado e suas duas espadas de tamanho médio. Uma capa negra e um chapéu azul.

A monge com mesma idade, estatura médio, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Possui um corpo bem treinado e com uma genética bem desenvolvida. Coxas grossas, seios e bunda de tamanho médio, corpo bastante flexível digno de acrobata ou praticante de yoga. Ela usa uma bandana branca com um simbolo rosa de duas serpentes em perfil uma para direita e outra para esquerda representando uma hidra, que é um ícone monástico que significa que a ordem destaca a habilidade da hidra de desferir diversos ataques simultaneamente. Seu cabelo está arrumado em um rabo de cabelo solto para trás que deixa um volume considerável, junto com duas mechas de lado. Ela está usando uma blusa branca, um colete de couro preto, um short azul curto justo, munhequeira em cada pulso.

Ambos estava carregando mochilas de aventureiros e sentam em uma mesa próxima. O mago que estava olhando repara que o patrulheiro tem traços ingênuos uma oportunidade perfeita para vender alguma bugiganga sem valor por um alto preço, mas a monge parece ser mais esperta. Ela possui traços de personalidade de resolver as coisas com os punhos.

\- Vamos pedir algo para comer, Hilda - disse o patrulheiro para monge.

\- Ainda não. Precisamos planejar nossa próxima missão, Ash - responde a monge de artes marciais - nosso dinheiro chegou na metade.

\- Mesmo assim temos dinheiro.

\- Mas se a gente não se preocupar agora a gente pode ficar em uma situação difícil.

\- Eu consigo caçar com facilidade.

\- Olha Ash. Eu não sou nada contra em comer carne, mas precisamos comer alguns vegetais e frutas. Sem contar que a gente está perdendo foco. Precisamos de mais pessoal no nosso grupo para combater a equipe Plasma.

\- Também tenho problemas com a máfia Rocket em minha terra natal. O problema que muitos não querem enfrentar essas organizações.

\- Sim. Bom se a gente conseguisse arcanos habilidosos para nossa missão.

\- Eu consigo soltar magia.

\- Tá Ash, mas seu nível de magia está muito mais baixo do que um mago, um feiticeiro e um clérigo.

\- E um bruxo?

\- Dependendo do patrono. Pode ser. Também precisamos de um guerreiro ou bárbaro.

\- A gente não dá conta do recado?

\- Até dá, mas se achasse um que for mais especializado em ataques distantes seria muito bom. Outro achar um ladino relativamente confiável.

\- Um bardo é mais fácil.

\- Não alguém com habilidades de um ladino.

\- Tem um mago bem ali - Ash vira a cabeça para o mago gordo que está umas duas mesas.

\- Seja mais discreto, Ash - disse Hilda.

\- Desculpe.

\- Eu ouvi que estava querendo um ladino - disse uma voz feminina chamando atenção do casal.

Na frente uma mulher encapuzada na sua frente. Ela também é alta tem ótimas curvas, principalmente grandes seios. Ela possui roupas completamente vermelha. Botas de cano longo até altura dos joelhos. Uma saia curta, um colete preto capaz de oferecer uma proteção leve justo e por cima pequeno sobretudo com capuz que só tem alguns botões abotoados que deixa o resto aberto, luvas e cinto de couro. O mais peculiar que o capuz impede dos dois verem o rosto e tem dois pares de chifres.

\- Sim estamos - disse Ash.

\- Estamos dispostos para acabar com algumas organizações criminosas. Aceita o risco.

\- Eu ligo por pagamento, se for bom eu posso enfrentar até um tarrasque - o que mais impressiona a voz é bastante fria, lenta e difícil de descrever. Talvez pela falta de noção de robótica dificulta de Ash e Hilda terem uma descrição precisa.

\- Qual é seu nome? - pergunta Hilda.

\- Courtney - responde puxando seu capuz revelando seu rosto - sua pele branca (algo que poderia ser confirmado pelas suas pernas). Cabelos curtos penteado para o lado esquerdo, olhos roxos e expressões maduras. Aparenta ter uma idade aparente de 28 anos.

O olhar atento dos dois aventureiros reparam que a garota não é humana. Apesar de todas as características humanas, possui alguns traços… peculiares se não dizer… infernais. Os chifres do capuz não é o enfeite da roupa, mas está saindo da cabeça de Courtney. Ela é um tieflings. Um ser humanóide que tem sangue de diabo ou demônio nas veias. Seres resistente a fogo e um legado Infernal para algumas magias. Sendo uma tiefling possui um nome real, afinal assim como muitas raças o nome real só é dito entre pessoas que confiam e o nome no idioma comum para se comunicar com qualquer ser.

\- Ora sua puta - disse a voz feminina brava, enquanto duas entram na taberna. Uma mais expressiva e outra menos expressiva.

A garota mais expressiva pode ver claramente que é uma guerreira. Ruiva com cabelos curtos, olhos verdes, um pouco baixa para uma humana adulta média e idade aparente de 25 anos. De primeira olhada parece uma garota bem magra, mas possui quadris largos tanto na parte óssea como na carne da região. Possui seios pequenos. Ela possui feições meio ingênuas parecendo que é filha de fazendeiros e que quase não teve contato com os grandes centros urbanos. No mundo dos humanos pessoas pálidas que são fazendeiras são chamadas de Rednecks. Sua pele branca com diversas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto e talvez pelo corpo mostra que é uma autêntica ruiva.

Está uma calça branca junto com uma blusa social da mesma cor. Está usando uma bota de couro até altura das coxas, dois cintos que lado esquerdo possui uma bolsa e outro um estranho objeto, um colete de couro batido, luvas preto de couro. um lenço vermelho estilo caubói e um chapéu do mesmo estilo preto. Uma guerreira que usa armadura média e especializada em arco e flecha que está em suas costas, junto com exótico porrete ou pelo menos que Ash, Courtney e Hilda pensa que é. No lenço tem um desenho em branco uma caveira empalhada por uma faca. Símbolo Heráldico, é um símbolo que todos na classe guerreira usa para caracterizar seu estilo de guerreiro. O símbolo que ela está usando significa: o tormento que você traz a seus inimigos.

A segunda garota tem altura média, cabelos pretos curtos rebeldes e está acima do peso, mas as boas línguas podem dizer que está 'cheinha'. Possui seios grandes, mas a parte que chama mais atenção é a enorme bunda. Uma característica peculiar é que ela tem uma aparência doentia de uma grave doença, mas não demonstra nenhum outro sinal desta. Tem uma expressão fria quase livre de todo traço sentimental em seu rosto redondo e cheio.

A Peste de Poe é uma rara doença que afeta a pessoa de uma forma dolorosa. Os sintomas são a perda de coloração da pele - ficando mais branca que o normal, pupila branca, lábios pretos, manchas pretas em volta dos olhos, língua preta e não conseguir ver as veias da circulação sanguínea. Outros sintomas são febre alta, dores no corpo e tosses acompanhadas de sangramentos, mas a mulher só tem os sintomas que alteram sua aparência.

Essa doença é bem repulsiva para a maioria das raças, mas uma linha de bardos chamados Góticos possuem uma certa fascinação por essa doença e se maquiam para parecerem infectados.

No modo de vestir parece uma gótica, mas não uma barda e sim uma bruxa. Os bruxos tem pactos com criaturas poderosas e estranhas que agem como patronos. A gótica sendo uma bruxa explica a aparência doentia, já que é uma marca de vínculo.

A roupa que está usando é um vestido preto sem mangas que tem um generoso decote, aberto para deixar a perna direita à mostra. Botas pretas, luvas pretas, um cinto de couro, uma cinta de couro preta que dá uma proteção leve. A única arma que ela possui são duas pequenas foices.

Ambas estão discutindo, ou melhor, a garota ruiva fala sozinha, enquanto a bruxa gótica apenas encara de maneira fria, mas sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Logo os três voltariam conversar, mas repente uma flecha quebra a janela quase acertando Courtney. Na verdade iria acertar se não fosse dela inclinar para trás.

Porta é arrombada e janelas são quebrados e diversas pessoas entram na taberna. Todos são homens e mulheres piratas vestindo com camisa listrada azul e branco, calça azul desbotada (para mulheres é um short), faixa preta da cintura, sapatos preto, meia na mesma cor da camisa, luvas e bandana pretas com uma caveira branca na frente.

\- Piratas? - Ash se levanta e saca suas duas espadas, enquanto Hilda se levanta e fica em posição de ataque.

Courtney saca duas facas. O bardo que estava tocando sai correndo para o balcão para esconder junto com os atendentes. A ruiva que estava perto da porta saca seu arco de forma rápida e já dispara três flechas em cada segundo que já mata 3 piratas. Ao mesmo tempo ela anda para trás. A gótica corre para mais no interior da taberna para começar atacar com suas magias em segurança. O mago fica sentado ignorando o perigo.

\- Como piratas vieram para cá? Não teve nenhum alerta da cidade - disse Hilda.

\- Bem provável que esses piratas vieram de forma furtiva - disse a ruiva - vamos para o ataque.

\- Matem todos - disse um dos piratas.

Quatro piratas vão para cima da guerreira, mas Hilda já avança nos quatros e aplica múltiplos ataques com chute de forma tão rápida que mal pode ver os movimentos das pernas. Isso graças ao movimento Rajada de Golpes, uma técnica dos monges.

\- Obrigada - agradece a guerreira.

Ash fica na frente da gótica para enfrentar oito piratas ao mesmo tempo. Sendo um patrulheiro ele especializou enfrentar hordas de inimigos e consegue atacar com golpes rápidos com suas espadas de tamanho médio.

"Abaixe" Ash escuta algo falando diretamente de sua mente. Uma voz que parece falar em todos os lados ao mesmo tempo nenhum com tom sinistro. Ash se abaixa e a bruxa grita:

\- Rajada Mística - aponta o dedo e solta três feixes de energia retas que acertam três piratas. O impacto do golpe é tão forte que os derruba.

O golpe utilizado é um truque de um bruxo que usa a vontade. Dependendo da força do bruxo pode soltar entre uma a quatro feixes. Soltando três mostra que a gótica é poderosa. Ash só se pergunta do motivo ela usou uma magia de comunicação mental.

Uma pirata tenta atacar a ladina, mas sente uma mão que impede dela desferir o ataque nela. Os olhos da pirata não ver nada, só que essa ação de observar não percebe um corte que levou na garganta.

A guerreira guarda seu arco e saca seu bastão para atacar fisicamente os piratas mais pertos. Hilda desvia dos ataques com acrobacias ficando perto da lareira central da taberna. Os piratas que estão atacando a monge são impedidos pela bruxa que saca suas pequenas foices e parte para o ataque físico, enquanto outros são acertados pela guerreira.

Aproveitando o respiro Hilda faz alguns movimentos com os braços de maneira circulares e o fogo vai na frente dela e se acumula em uma bola. Assim quando acumula em uma pequena esfera joga em um pirata que pega fogo.

\- Um monge dos Caminho dos 4 Elementos? Interessante - a ladina diz enquanto ataca os piratas com suas facas de forma rápida e esquivando de todos os golpes.

\- Exatamente - responde Hilda.

Os olhos dela vai para o mago que está sentado na mesa como se não estivesse nada. Hilda logo grita:

\- Oh gorducho. Vai ficar sentado ou vai agir?

\- Uma monge com areia na vagina - ele se levanta com um copo de vidro da mão - só pode.

\- Hilda! Deixe o mago em paz - Ash está em confronto com dois piratas ao mesmo tempo.

Quatro piratas vão em direção do mago, mas de repente ele some e uma onda de som muito forte emite no ponto onde estava derrubando mesa e os piratas.

\- Como ele conseguiu soltar tão rápido? - diz a gótica falando. Ela sabe qual magia que o mago soltou: Passo Trovejante, uma magia que permite um pequeno teletransporte com efeito de soltar uma onda sonora que causa dano físico. É uma magia de mago experiente até simples que necessita do usuário dizer algumas frases de ritual.

\- Esteja preparada ladina - disse o mago.

A ladra só confirma na cabeça e espera que o mago vai fazer.

Ele só pega um fio de cabelo de sua própria cabeça e aponta o copo na mão para entrada onde os piratas estão entrando. Com a outra mão começa gesticula em formas circulares, enquanto fala:

\- Eu invoco o traço do céu que vem da tempestade para infligir dano dos meus inimigos. Relâmpago! - sai praticamente um raio elétrico no copo que acerta os piratas que estavam entrando. As vítimas que entrando receberam golpe direto.

A ladra entende a intenção do mago e usa um truque de sua raça chamado Taumaturgia para criar um tremor de terra inofensivo e fala com uma voz sinistra.

\- Suas almas vão ser minha.

Os piratas se assustam com as palavras de Courtney. Também não estavam tendo vantagem contra o paladino, a guerreira, a monge, a bruxa e agora o mago. Eles se retiram.

\- Graça aos deuses que isso acabou - disse um hobbit vendo que a confusão acabou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, Hilda e Courtney estão na praça da cidade reunidos com o mago, a bruxa e a guerreira.

\- Então vocês querem enfrentar duas organizações criminosas - disse a guerreira - correto?

\- Sim. Estamos reunindo forças para combater essas organizações - disse Hilda.

\- Parece que eles estão já atacando - disse a guerreira.

\- Aqueles piratas são os piratas Aqua - disse o mago - imagino que você deve saber mais - olha para Courtney.

\- Eu não sei que você está falando.

\- Você era da antiga organização criminosa Magma rival da equipe Aqua.

\- Como você…?

\- Organização Magma? - pergunta Ash.

\- Era uma organização com predominância com tieflings.

\- Como você sabe essa informação? - pergunta a ladra.

\- Eu trabalhei na capital por um tempo. Era informado por isso.

"Parece que você era um charlatão que fez diversos golpes na capital e para não ser pego fugiu" disse uma voz sinistra dentro da mente do mago.

\- Você de ver uma bruxa com um patrono Great Old One - disse o mago.

\- Great Old One? - perguntam Ash e Hilda ao mesmo tempo.

\- Também chamado de O Grande Ancião, é um tipo de entidade misteriosa cuja natureza é profundamente alheia ao tecido da realidade. Ela deve ter vindo do Reino Distante, o espaço além da realidade, ou ela pode ser um dos deuses anciãos conhecido apenas nas

lendas. Seus motivos são incompreensíveis para os mortais e seu conhecimento é tão imenso e antigo que até mesmo as mais grandiosas bibliotecas desbotam em comparação com os vastos segredos que ele detém. O Grande Antigo pode desconhecer a existência do portador ou ser totalmente indiferente, mas os segredos que a bruxa desvendou permitem que obtenha suas magias dele - ele faz uma pausa e continua:

\- Uma das habilidades desse patrono é Despertar a Mente, que é se comunicar telepaticamente com alguém. Não consegue ler mentes, mas quem está ouvindo as vozes do usuário precisa pensar em responder.

\- Ela é folgada e raramente fala - disse a guerreira que leva um empurrão de leve da gótica.

\- Então o que me diz de vocês juntarem força conosco? - pergunta Ash.

\- Eu quero acabar com os piratas Aqua - disse Courtney.

\- A gente precisa de dinheiro apenas, mas aceitamos os riscos - disse a guerreira.

A bruxa não expressa nada em concordância, mas também nada em contra.

\- Estou procurando alguém desaparecido.

\- Tá legal. Meu nome é Ash Ketchum. Eu sou uma Patrulheiro do tipo Caçador.

\- Eu sou Hilda White. Eu sou monge do estilo Caminho dos Quatro Elementos.

\- Eu sou Courtney. Eu sou uma Trapaceira Arcana. Consigo soltar magias.

\- Eu sou Lorrah Thomas. Eu sou Guerreira Pistoleira.

\- Pistoleira? - pergunta Ash.

\- São guerreiros que dominam a arte de armas de fogo.

\- Eu sou Mel Gilbon. Eu sou um mago da escola de Encantamento. Aos seus serviços.

CONTINUA

Na época estava planejando essa fic como opção reserva da falecida história "Eu me dedico a vocês". Nessa história eu tinha perguntado qual classe que Ash pertenceria, aí ganhou patrulheiro. Eu misturei com South Park, primeiro gosto da obra e segundo com tema de D&D iria combinar perfeitamente.

Lorrah é uma oc de uma amiga minha que deixou usar. Henrietta é a gotica gordinha de South Park. Sobre o mago… é um personagem de South Park com nome falso (apesar que é meio óbvio quem seja).

Sobre a fanfic Call of Masters vou deixar em hiato, porque não estava gostando do resultado que a mesma fez. Reconheço a falha minha em misturar pokémon com O chamado de Cthulhu. O que eu penso é pegar algumas ideia da história e fazer uma nova história no futuro.

Essa história tem um tema mais fácil de fazer, mais agradável de trabalhar e mais compromisso.


	2. Fortalecendo o Grupo

\- Ainda acho que essa ideia de enfrentar a máfia não é uma boa ideia - comenta o mago, enquanto anda com o restante do grupo que estão cruzando uma estrada para ir para uma cidade.

\- Deixa de ser mole - disse Courtney - melhor enfrentar a máfia do que simples kobolds.

Kodolds são pequenos seres humanóides com características de dragão. Não são seres poderosos se enfrentar sozinho, mas a criatura se torna mortal que atacam em bando.

\- Kodolds são primos distantes de dragões e acumulam muitas riquezas. Temos um patrulheiro e você como ladina que podiamos a ter sucesso com facilidade.

\- Mas pra que a gente começar com algo pequeno sendo que podemos ir para coisas grandes? A máfia é um grupo de ladrões muito rica. Destruir uma sede garantiria muitas riquezas para gente.

\- Assim tendo maior risco desnecessário.

\- Eu compreendo sua preocupação com perigo excessivo Mel, mas confia nas nossas habilidades - disse Lorrah ajeitando o óculos.

\- Ainda mais nenhuma guilda está tendo foco com a máfia. Ou seja, os mafiosos vão estar de guarda baixa - responde Courtney.

\- Seus contatos com submundos é bem amplo.

\- A organização Magna era bastante poderosa.

\- Eu detesto ter que depender de bandido para fazer uma boa ação - disse Hilda.

\- Conformista - disse Henrietta.

\- Hilda. Eu compreendo seu ponto de vista, mas a gente precisa encarar como uma oportunidade única de fazer uma boa ação - disse Ash na frente - assim podemos fazer justiça para aqueles que já sofreram com a máfia.

\- Viu só maguinho? Só você ficando com pé atrás - disse a ladra.

\- Se querem arriscar. Quem sou eu para questionar.

"Apenas estou com duvidas de suas habilidades arcanas" Henrietta diz diretamente na mente do mago "Você tem magia suficiente?".

\- Eu possuo um grimório bem recheado - responde Mel.

\- Grimório recheado? - disse Hilda - aliás, Mel? Quais são suas habilidades?

\- Eu sou um mago de encantamento. Eu sou especializado em negociações, diplomacia e até resolver confrontos sem necessitar lutas desnecessárias. Minha escola preza em ser pacifista.

\- Ou serem tiranos manipuladores que encantam suas vítimas para serem escravos - disse Courtney.

\- Serem pacifista ou tirano, os estudantes da minha escola sempre vão para esse extremos - disse Mel.

\- Você nem se dá o trabalho de se defender? - disse Hilda.

\- Que honestidade - disse Lorrah.

\- Já que vamos ser um grupo seria melhor a gente saber um pouco mais do outro - comenta Mel - como vocês se conheceram? - dirige a palavra para Ash e Hilda.

\- Minha vila teve um ataque massivo de orcs - disse Hilda - o monastério agiu para proteger a vila e durante a defesa Ash apareceu e nos ajudou.

\- Tive que agir para defender aquela cidade.

\- Daí a gente pegou amizade e resolvi fazer viagem com Ash para aprimorar minhas habilidades e leva o nome dos Whites em uma glória jamais vista.

\- White? Está falando do lendário Black White? - pergunta Lorrah.

\- Sim. Ele é meu pai. O lendário monge dos quatros elementos.

\- Diziam que ele foi o monge humano que chegou mais perto de ter uma luta igual do Rei Elfo - comenta Lorrah.

\- Que conformista - disse Henrietta.

\- O que você falou do meu pai? - Hilda corre na frente da gótica ficando de frente fazendo que o grupo pare de nadar.

"Conformista" desta vez Henrietta fala diretamente na mente da monge "Quer que eu repita?".

\- Eu vou mostrar a respeitar meus ancestrais - disse Hilda.

\- Calma. Calma - Ash segura os ombros de sua amiga - estamos do mesmo time.

A gótica dá os ombros com sinal de indiferença como se não ligasse pela raiva dos góticos.

\- Você não respeita ninguém, puta gorda - disse Lorrah para gótica.

Henrietta ignora Lorrah.

\- Apesar de sempre estarem brigando, vocês duas andam juntas - disse o mago.

\- Somos de uma mesma cidade, enquanto eu era de fazenda. Ela era filha de uma taberneira.

\- Com uma cara de redneck com certeza é fazendeira - disse Courtney que deixa Lorrah envergonhada. Henrietta não deixa de fazer um sorriso discreto.

\- Por que não diz isso na minha cara - Lorrah se aproxima com passos rápidos e pesado, mas o mago coloca seu cajado no meio.

\- Tieflings. Não esquenta a cabeça com eles.

\- Um dia eu arranco o chifre dessa vadia.

\- Estarei esperando.

Lorrah com movimentos rápidos saca seu estranho objeto da cintura e aponta para baixa da ladra e dispara fazendo Courtney pula para trás assustada. Para o grupo, exceto a gótica, a guerreira utiliza um estranho objeto, mas para um observador do nosso mundo pode ver que é uma pistola.

\- Na próxima vai ser no meio da testa.

Ash fica no meio das duas.

\- Calma vocês duas. Estamos no mesmo time.

\- Eu não estou preocupada com isso - disse a ladra com uma voz já ficando calma.

\- Estou impressionado pela arma que você usou - disse mago vendo a pistola da mão.

\- Gostou? É uma arma que alguns grupos de guerreiros estão montando. Se chama arma de fogo - disse Lorrah toda empolgada.

\- Parece um canhão portátil - disse o mago - como arma parece ser muito prático, mas não é nada furtivo. O tiro vai longe?

\- Dezoito metros já garante.

\- Essa outro objeto parece que vai mais longe.

\- Tá falando do meu mosquete? Ele pode chegar 100 metros, mas precisa muito carregar. O ruim das armas de fogo que podem falhar, por isso que compenso com arco e flecha.

\- Muito bem.

\- Por que a gente não pratica um pouco de combate? - disse Hilda - assim ficamos familiarizados com as habilidades dos outros.

\- Interessante- disse Courtney com mais curiosidade de saber as habilidades do grupo, principalmente para uma possível traição.

\- Preciso me aquecer um pouco.

\- Tanto faz - disse Henrietta.

\- Enfim um pouco de ação - disse Lorrah.

\- Tudo bem - disse Mel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O grupo conseguiu no caminho achar um campo aberto perto da estrada próximo uma fazenda. Mel, está sentado em um tronco de árvore com um grande livro com as páginas formada por um fino metal. Todas as anotações estão escrita em ácido. A capa do livro é uma capa dura dourada. Lorrah com algumas ferramentas de funilaria fazendo algumas manutenções em sua pistola, enquanto está sentada no lado do mago. Ash e Hilda estão fazendo alongamento, enquanto Courtney está encostada em uma árvore pouco distante dos demais. Henrietta está se afastando do grupo para ir mais no campo aberto já que vai ser uma das primeiras a lutar.

A parte masculina não deixa de reparar o rebolar da grande bunda da gótica sendo que o mago fingindo que está olhando seu grimório (nome do livro dos magos) e Ash abaixando seu olhar de tempos em tempos.

\- Ela puta gótica já tá balançando aquela raba enorme novamente - disse Lorrah guardando seu equipamento e cruzando os braços.

\- Parece que tem uma certa admiração com suas palavras - disse Gibson.

\- Digamos que fico indignado como alguém tão bonita prefere ficar com visual tão fúnebre.

\- Que posso dizer? Pelo menos o patrono dele fez ela economizar maquiagem.

Lorrah ri.

Hilda termina de alongar e vai em direção da gótica como sinal que vai ser ela que vai lutar contra arcana.

\- Muito bem. De seu melhor - disse Hilda confiante.

A gótica não fala nada, apenas coloca a mão na frente como se fosse apertar e diz:

\- Toque Arrepiante.

Uma mão esquelética fantasmagórica sai debaixo da terra para tentar segurar o calcanhar da lutadora que dá um enorme salto para frente evitando de ser agarrada. Para um olhar mais atento pode ver que teve algumas rajadas de ventos que se formou nos pés da monge que permitiu pegar impulso e ir na direção de Henrietta. Quando Hilda estava próximo para acertar um chute, a gótica grita:

\- Yog-Sothoth - de repente uma grande foice aparece na frente das mãos da bruxa que usou como escudo do ataque do chute.

Hilda aproveita o impacto para pegar impulso para trás e dá um mortal para trás fica em uma distância média.

\- Que arma é essa? - expressa a lutadora vendo a exótica arma da bruxa.

Não é uma simples foice, mas parece uma arma petrificada com diversas inscrições antigas que dá um ar rústico. Ao mesmo tempo parece viva com algumas partes móveis como um olho na lateral que olha para todos os lados.

\- Pacto da Lâmina - disse o mago - é uma benção que o patrono para seus representantes. No caso de Henrietta ela tem uma benção de uma arma que ela pode invocar a qualquer momento. Com a arma escolhida ela manipula a arma com maestria.

Henrietta não diz nada, apenas parte para cima de Hilda para dar um golpe lateral da direita para esquerda. A monge consegue esquivar para trás mesmo o golpe tão rápido. Pode até sentir o ar sendo cortado de tamanho a lâmina da força está afiada.

A bruxa consegue aplicar um segundo golpe em menos de 3 segundos para surpresa de Hilda, desta vez de cima para baixo. O golpe poderia acertar se não usasse uma técnica monge chamada "Defesa Paciente", um golpe que necessita aura para esquivar de um ataque com maestria.

"Ela é melhor que esperava" pensa Hilda enquanto recupera do susto de ser quase acertada. Não esperava que um arcano fosse tão bom em ataques de curto alcance. Pensou que só usar a técnica "Passos do Vento" para poder chegar próximo e usar ataques corporais para vencer de forma rápida, mas a bruxa mostrou que é mais eficaz em combates. Se não fosse o treinamento que ela teve com seu pai com certeza ficaria assustada pela bruxa que está parecendo uma ceifadora de almas.

A monge respira fundo para o próximo ataque, enquanto Henrietta começa a falar:

\- Yog-Sothoth. Conceda-me braços das trevas para trazer terror para meus adversários. Braços de Hadar - de repente cinco tentáculos negros de energia saem das costas da gótica. Tanta é a falta de emoção e todo visual que dá um ar de um ser maligno.

Hilda parte para cima de Henrietta que já ataca com todos os tentáculos. Logo a monge grita:

\- Rajada de golpes - ela consegue chutar cinco vezes em cada tentáculo fazendo que os desfaça.

A bruxa aproveita para atacar novamente com a foice, mas a monge consegue chutar de cima para baixo a foice cravando no chão, mas não consegue já logo contra-atacar.

\- Até para uma conformista luta bem - disse Henrietta sumindo com a foice.

\- Obrigada. Eu acho - disse Hilda respirando de forma fundo. Três pontos de aura gasto para a luta e não conseguiu acertar um golpe efetivo, sente que precisa mais de treinamento.

\- Você foi bem, Etta - disse Lorrah para a amiga.

\- Tanto faz - disse sentando ao lado do mago.

\- De nada - disse a ruiva de forma sarcástica e indo para o campo sendo sua vez de batalhar.

\- Eu vou dá meu melhor - disse Ash concentrado.

\- Boa sorte, Ash - disse Hilda.

\- Obrigado.

O patrulheiro saca suas duas espadas ficando em posição de guarda, enquanto a guerreira pega seus óculos coloca na sua face, enquanto segura seu arco e logo fala:

\- Tente chegar perto, se puder - Lorrah já rápidamente dispara uma flecha que Ash esquiva rapidamente.

Só que antes de pensar em aproximar já ver uma flecha em sua direção onde usa suas duas espadas como escudo, mas a terceira flecha já acerta seu ombro. A ladra dá um sorriso de satisfação por ver que Ash foi acertado.

"Ela pode ter uma aparência de caipira, mas tem habilidades bem afiadas" pensa a ladra.

Ash suspira pelo fracasso de defender o ataque. Se fosse um combate mortal é possível que tivesse recebido um golpe mortal. Ele guarda as espadas e respira fundo.

"Uma flecha para cada segundo, não é fácil" pensa o patrulheiro.

\- Já desistiu? - pergunta a guerreira ruiva.

\- Não, apenas estou começando - Ash pega em sua bolsa uma perna de grilo e começa a falar - mãe natureza, que eu tenha a capacidade de saltar como os grilos. Salto - ele toca nele mesmo e faz ter um brilho leve que logo dissipa.

Ash começa correr na direção da guerreira que dispara flechas em sua direção, mas desta vez esquiva das duas com pulos altos como se fosse um inseto. Outra saraivadas de flechas e mais uma vez Ash esquiva saltando, mas não mais avança vai em direção das árvores para conseguir mais cobertura.

\- Golpe de Zephyr - Ash avança em direção de Lorrah em uma alta velocidade reta não dando tempo para a mesma atirar com arco e flecha, mas pega sua pequena espada e defende o golpe próximo.

Com outra mão, Ash aponta uma faca em direção do pescoço, mas a guerreira aponta a pistola em sua cabeça.

\- Parece que deu empate - disse Lorrah.

\- Sim.

\- Sinto muito por seu ombro - Lorrah passa uma porção de cura para Ash que arranca a flecha e toma assim curando o ferimento.

\- Parece que é minha vez - disse Mel.

\- Onde está a ladra? - pergunta Hilda.

\- Ela está escondida. Ladinos atacam de modo furtivo - disse o mago se levantando e indo para o centro do campo com seu cajado.

\- Uma trapaceira arcana e um mago, quem será que ganha? - pergunta Ash.

\- Se for em magia o mago, mas se for em astúcia a ladra - disse Hilda.

"Eu realmente não gosto muito de combates diretos" pensa o mago. "Mas tem certas horas que é inevitável".

\- Olhos da verdade! Permite localizar o brasão da equipe Magma que seus integrantes usam na cintura. Localizar Objetos - usando a magia de adivinhação Mel vira rapidamente onde a ladra está escondida que era em cima de uma árvore sai para atacar uma adaga.

\- Escudo Arcano - o mago cria uma barreira que impede a faca de acerta-lo.

Courtney sai do esconderijo e aproxima rapidamente do mago.

\- Faca de gelo - atira uma faca a queima roupa que acerta bem o peito do mago fazendo que os outros ficaram surpresos com o ataque.

\- Absorver Elementos - disse o mago usando uma magia que anula os danos de gelo.

Mel nem consegue acertar fisicamente a ladra, porque ela consegue se mover de forma rápida tanto para aproximar como para se afastar. Uma particularidade para aqueles que são ladinos que possui essa mobilidade.

\- Três magias não é nada bom - disse o mago pra si mesmo, afinal magias de primeiro nível ele só pode usar quatro em um evento. Usou um para localizar e duas defensivas.

A ladra joga uma adaga, mas que o mago desta vez usa o cajado para se defender. Courtney se aproxima mais uma vez e desta vez o mago a encara nos olhos. Quando ela se deu por si caiu sentada como se tivesse não feito nada.

\- Mas o que aconteceu? - pergunta Hilda surpresa dessa reação.

\- Será que é uma magia que Mel soltou? - disse Lorrah.

\- Não foi - disse o mago se aproximando da ladra - é um talento da escola de Encantamento. Chama-se Olhar Hipnotizante. Posso olhar para alguém e incapacita, mas só posso usar uma vez por dia.

Estela os dedos e Courtney sai do seu transe.

\- Só podia ser um encantador - disse a ladra.

\- Se eu tivesse atacado fisicamente poderia sofrer com uma Repreensão Infernal, uma magia de sua raça.

\- Muito esperto para um mago charlatão.

\- Eu não sei que você está falando - estende a mão e a ladra pega.

\- Ei Mel - disse Ash se aproximando do mago - você perguntou muito sobre a gente, mas qual é sua história. Já teve grupo.

\- Eu tive muitos grupos de acordo que era solicitado, mas meu primeiro grupo que tive elos mais duradouros. Eu estou atrás de uma antiga amiga do meu primeiro grupo - disse o mago.

\- Espero que tenha sucesso - Ash estende a mão para o mago.

\- Também espero - aperta a mão do patrulheiro.

CONTINUA


End file.
